webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Gallagher
Jordan Gallagher (née Piper) started the series on the fourth episode of season two on Webster and was a recurring character on season two and main character from season three to season six as well as a main character on Whatever It Takes. Smart, sweet and curious Jordan wants be to known as more than just a pretty face but for her brains. She is the younger sister of Devin Piper. Jordan will show these upperclassmen what she’s got and will do anything to prove herself that she can do anything. When it comes to the real world, Jordan is naive. Jordan is best friends with Leo Collins, Rosie DiMaggio and Brandon Scott and good friends with Sam Burge, Chastity Burge, Kenzie Gallagher, Joaquin Alonso, Kacey Boswell, Alicia Matthews and Bobby Mendelsohn. Character History Season 2 Jordan makes her first appearance on the series in Night Changes (2), when Manda tries to confront her older brother Devin about choosing the school play without her. In Take My Breath Away (2), Devin wakes up in a hospital bed confused as to what happened. Jordan is seen crying and tells him that he passed out and she also reveals that their mother is there too and her cancer has gotten worse. Jordan, Devin and their father Lane are scared that she won't make it. Just as they think things are getting better she passes away. With their lose Jordan is forced to leave her private school and attend Webster. She is worried that she won't fit in and Devin introduces her to his girlfriend Sam's younger sister Chastity who shows her around. Jordan meets her tutor guide Joaquin who she makes friends with. However drama starts when his girlfriend Summer tells her to stay away from him due to her thinking that Jordan has a crush on him. Over time Jordan eventually gains a crush on him but Summer's jealousy only gets worse and this makes things harder for Jordan. She is advised by Chastity to be around people who will help her though this hard time. This gets Jordan the idea to ask her best friend from private school Leo to transfer to Webster. Joaquin breaks up with Summer due to how she was treating Jordan. Jordan thinks that this is her time to ask Joaquin out but he rejects her and says he only likes her a friend. Take Care (1), Jordan and Lane are worried about Devin how has been acting strange. Jordan finally talks to Devin who reveals that he has been having nightmares about their mother's death. Jordan tells Devin that she's been having nightmares too and they both agree to seek help to get over this. Season 3 In Sweet Nothing (1), Jordan has started her freshman year and is apart of The Gifted Program for her scientific mind. Jordan is actually excited to start school with her best friend Leo. They both meet a girl named Rosie DiMaggio who they instantly become friends with. Joaquin accidentally walks into Jordan's class and he apologizes for what happened last school year and she accepts his apology. Rosie thinks that he has a crush on her but Jordan doesn't think so. Jordan and Leo invites Rosie to the mall with them after school. There, they run into Joaquin who starts flirting with her and asks her to hang out. Jordan is excited to get the chance to hang out with him. The two of them starts to become closer and things seem. Leo becomes jealous of them together and it only gets worse when Joaquin asks Jordan out and she says yes. Good For You (1), Rosie wants to change her look and Jordan is worried that it may be a little too much but still decides to help. When Rosie debuts her new look Jordan and Leo are shocked to see her as she struts down the hallway. As Jordan and Joaquin's relationship starts to progress she starts spending less and less time with Leo and he is very upset about this. Eventually Leo tells her how he feels and Jordan agrees to find a balance with hanging out with her friends and her boyfriend. Hold It Against Me (1), Jordan's whole world is turned upside down when she finds out that her father has started dating again. She discovers this when she sees him get in the car with a woman late at night. Jordan tells Devin about this but he thinks that she is overreacting. Lane eventually tells them the truth and he wants them to meet her and arranges a family dinner. Things don't go over well when Jordan is rude to her the whole time. Lane is disappointed in Jordan's behavior and Jordan tells him that he can't replace their mother. Lane tells Jordan he doesn't want to replace her but he wants to move on. He agrees that he'll date when the whole family is ready. In I Gotta Feeling (2), Devin finds out that Jordan is dating Joaquin and she is worried that he scared Joaquin off after he starts acting weird towards her. She talks to her friends about it and they all have different ideas. However Jordan finds out that he was ignoring her because he was dealing with family drama. In Take On Me (1), Jordan can tell that Devin and Sam miss each other so she decides to come up with a plan to get them back together. After all her planning they decide to talk their feelings over and end up getting back together. In Take On Me (2), Jordan's friendship with Leo is put to the ultimate test when Leo reveals to her that he has a crush on her. Jordan rejects Leo and says she only wants to be friends. A heartbroken Leo wants nothing to do with Jordan but she tells Leo how much he means to her as her best friend and Leo thinks that he can get over this and they make up. In Webster Summer Break, Joaquin gets a job as a lifeguard and at first Jordan is happy for him but it quickly changes when girls starts flirting with him. Jordan sees Joaquin engaging with a girl as she flirts with him. Jordan is upset with Joaquin and after they have a big fight she starts ignoring him for a month. Her birthday is coming up and Joaquin plans a beach party for her to make up for what happened. Jordan is happy that Joaquin went through all of this to make her happy and they make up. Trivia * Jordan is the first character to appear on the show after her sibling was already on a season. * Her 8th grade year was the first time going to public school since she was 8. * She is the third character to start off recurring before being in the main cast. * Jordan doesn’t want her father to start dating after her mother’s death unlike Devin. * She is in The Gifted Program for scientific mind. * Jordan shares similarities to Jess. * She was the first recurring character to get their own plot line. * Jordan is the second character to be cheated on. * Jordan is a strong supporter of Devin and Sam who she calls Sevin. * She is the first character to be catfished on the series. * Jordan and Kenzie share a love for the show Modern Family. * She is the third character to be sexually assaulted. * After the events from season 4, Jordan develops trust issues. * Jordan’s 50th episode is InTooDeep (518). * Jordan is the fourth character to have a gun pointed at them. * She is the second character to attempt to commit suicide. She is the closest to being successful. * She is the first character to attempt a drug overdose. * Jordan lost her virginity to Wes during her senior year in TheseAreMyConfessions (623). Relationships * Joaquin Alonso ** Start Up: Sweet Nothing (2) (302) ** Break Up: Cheap Thrills (406) *** Reason: Jordan caught Joaquin kissing Alicia. * Evan Gallagher ** Start Up: Teenage Dream (411) ** Break Up: Caught Out There (414) *** Reason: Jordan found out that only reason he was dating her was to get closer to Rosie. * Bobby Mendelsohn ** Start Up: MyFirstTime (510) ** Break Up: InTooDeep (518) *** Reason: Jordan figured out that Bobby had feelings for Kacey and decided to back off and let them date. * Wes Gallagher ** Start Up: ThingsChangePplChange (604) Category:Character